Blaze the Cat
Blaze the Cat is a lavender anthropromorphic cat, a princess from an alternate dimension, guardian of the Sol Emeralds, and an ally of Sonic the Hedgehog. History Past Adventures Blaze became acquainted with Sonic at some point in the past, and they consider each other to be trusted allies. (StH: #4) Fallout While in her home world, Blaze felt the will of the Sol Emeralds, which instructed her to journey to Sonic's world to prevent a “terrible event”. After arriving, within the hometown of Tangle the Lemur, she teamed up with Sonic and his aforementioned new friend in disposing of Dr. Eggman's badniks raiding the village. After the situation was dealt with, and after some introductions between the cat and the lemur, Blaze explained to Sonic her reason for being on his world, to which Sonic broke the news that she was “about seven months too late” to prevent the event she mentioned (believing that she was referring to Eggman’s worldwide takeover, which had already ended). However, as Tangle noted that Eggman’s robots becoming more organized could be a sign that something “even worse” was on the way, Blaze reasoned that the Sol Emeralds would still have a purpose for directing her there, and that she would remain there until that purpose became clear, to which Sonic wholeheartedly agreed. (StH: #4) Appearance Blaze is a lavender-furred, anthropomorphic cat with gold eyes. Her muzzle is white, her inner ears are peach-colored and the tip of her tail dark purple. She wears a long purple flared mantle-like coat of sorts with a gold collar and white tights; the cuffs are fuzzy and white. She has four plumes of "hair" done up in a high ponytail with dark purple tips. Her outfit is generally accented in pinks and reds, including her high heeled shoes, hairband, coat trim, and a small gem on her forehead. Personality Cool, collected, and serious in battle, Blaze typically maintains a dignified bearing, though despite the impression this, along with her royal status, may leave on others, she dislikes being referred to by titles such as "Princess" or "Your Majesty," and would rather be called by her own name. She also holds trust in the Sol Emeralds, and does not deviate from the tasks they cause her to undertake until uncovering the purpose behind the those tasks.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #4, "Fallout Part 4" Abilities Blaze is a skilled fighter, gifted with the ability to create and control fire. With her pyrokinesis, Blaze can conjure up flames at any place on or all over her body for various offensive effects, such as turning herself into a burning projectile, forming a cloak of flames or increase the damage of the blows she deals. She can also use her flames to propel herself forward, increasing her speed and/or granting her limited flight. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Blaze and Sonic have known each other for some time, as seen by Sonic's introduction of Blaze to Tangle. The two seem to get along well with Sonic claiming he could count on Blaze. In addition, they seem to coordinate with each other well in combat. Tangle the Lemur Tangle seems to look up to and admire Blaze, as she finds her abilities and status as a princess amazing. Blaze was able to fight together with Tangle, despite their personalities being a bit different. Tangle showed gratitude to Blaze for helping save her town, and when Blaze offered to help calm the many flames in Tangle's hometown, Tangle was very appreciative. Background Information *Blaze first debuted in the 2005 Nintendo DS game Sonic Rush, before going on to appear in various other games, including the aforementioned game's sequel Sonic Rush Adventure. References Category:Heroes Category:Anthropromorphic Animals Category:Video Game Characters Category:Females